User blog:Fuhuhuhuhu/the equivalent of looking through drunk prom photos taken by your ex bff
So, I was looking through an OC list that I made on Google Docs, and holy ship it's bad. Here's the list: Saimin Toransu (Female, Aro ace) (Art Club) Naiteiru Kodomo (Trans Female, Heterosexual) (Cooking Club) (Himedere) Saya Mame (Female, Demisexual) (Gardening Club) (Kuudere) Surejji Hanma (Trans Male, Transsexual) (Science Club) (Deredere) Watashiwayo Ikotooshita (Male, Polyamourous) (Undere) (Light Music Club) '''{Now Eijo Fuijo) '''Howaito Didotisu (Trans Male, Homosexual) (Undere) (Sports Club) (Marin Kaisui) Gem Uraifu (Female, Homoflexible) (Dandere) (Gardening Club) Gem Ufudo (Trans Female, Aro ace) (Occult Club) Kohani Nokagami (Trans Male, Polyamourous) (Tsundere) (Faculty/Detention Monitor) Supido Busuto (Genderfluid, Culparomantic) (Sports Club) Mameja Gaimo (Genderfluid, Pansexual panromantic) (Hypnosis Club) Deteiku Abi (Female, Heterosexual) (Hypnosis Club) (Deredere) '''(Now Kiyoraka Aisuki) '''Anatatoanata Noisuotoru (Male, Heterosexual) (Hypnosis Club) (Dorodere) Iri Be (Trans Female, Pansexual) (Cooking Club) '''(Now Iri Benichiyo) '''Shiawasena Shinseki (Trans Male, Pansexual) (Tsundere) (Hypnosis Club) Itazurana Hana (Female, Heterosexual) (“Yandere”) (Fashion Club) Supoku Dadoppu (Female, Aromantic) (Clubless) Hariud Doibu (Female, Aromantic) (Clubless) Nookina Katachi (Trans Female, Homoflexible) (Kusodere) (Occult Club) ''' '''Mokugekisha Osakujo (Witness-chan) Zetsumetsu Shitahigaisha (Victim-chan) Orijina Rukyarakuta (Student-chan) Saishonomoji Rukyarakuta (Student-kun) Aoibuso Nokotto (Trans Female, Aro ace) (Sports Club) Sakuai Shiawasena (Female, Heterosexual Heteroromantic) (Kuudere) (Clubless) Melissa Bandit (Female, Aro ace) (Clubless) (Transfer student from USA) (Kuudere) Kami Sama (Female, Heteroflexible) (Clubless) (Taro Yamada) (Dandere) Kodai Senden (Trans Male, Homoflexible) (Faculty/Teacher) (Sadodere) Kurai Shinen (Male, Heterosexual) (Faculty/Teacher) (Kamidere) Marin Kaisui (Male, Homosexual) (Faculty/Teacher) (Deredere) Kishi Kan (Female, Aro ace) (Faculty/Teacher) ''' '''Ketto Namidaten (Female, Aro ace) (Occult Club) (No crush) Koneko Ajairu (Female, questioning) (No crush) (Deredere) Gankaze Amayu (Trans female, questioning) (Floral Club) (No crush) (Deredere) Ahana Abeabe (Female, Pan ace) (Floral club) (No crush) (Sadodere) Ima Rorufu Yugure Wasuu Ash Satin Kore Waine Ara Ayada Warui Yocho (Male, questioning) (Martial Arts) (No crush) Suru Doigosu Ashigato Temoatsui Kokyu Kaku Boka Roido Kit Sune Shi Ku Doremi Miredo Ora Yoasobi Kodo Kuna Koi Bito Mizode Shinda Shakai Byo Seishin Byo Kokushi Byo Yanagi Noeda Fuji Rairakku Karuma Un Jinsei Sonomono Butano Soda Ni Hon Hiso Doku Shian-Bakamono Doku Sessho-Mono Doku Nikochin Doku Kizua To Uchu Ginga Jo Netsu So, as you can see, *Nookina was supposed to be trans. *"Ni Hon", "Shi Ku", "Kit Sune". There was an OC named Ota Ku, and a club called the Fun Club, and that's where I got the ideas from. *Saimin was originally an aro-ace female in the Art Club. Not anymore! *I remember feeling that I had too many students so I made faculty/switched students to faculty. I actually remember almost making Iri a faculty member, but decided against it because...I don't know why. *Kami Sami Sa (I renamed herr to Sobokuna Jundoko. Not much better, but at least it's not one of the Mane Sixes old names anymore.) *My old way of describing their personality was just putting down their dere type, persona, and then like one sentence about their actual personality. The only exception to this was Itazurana Hana, because she was originally supposed to be a joke yandere, and I had that all fleshed out. *The only (semi-)good names were the ones that WREN'T Japanese, because I didn't put those through Translate's premium botching services. *''LONG NAMES.'' *"Anatatoanata" < "Alomomola" *The Doku Bunch *cue crappy old sitcom intro* So yeah. I'm sorry for putting yuou through that, but I had to get it out somewhere. And the best part? You guys know that I'll be revamping all of these moldy trash heaps. Every. Last. One. Category:Blog posts